


And so I go on

by karmarocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And so I go on (Jake Runestad), M/M, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmarocks/pseuds/karmarocks
Summary: Okay okay I know this is somewhat cringe, but I wrote a songfic XDIt’s sheith with a few sickfic overtonesThe song is “And so I go on” by Jake Runestad(listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exv4TuOUG9Yand read the story behind the lyrics here: http://jakerunestad.com/store/and-so-i-go-on/ )Also it’s super disjointed and weird but I wrote most of it when I was supposed to be doing other work late at night, so I was tired lol.





	And so I go on

_My lovely one…_

Keith stared fondly at the picture in his hands, thinking about all the wonderful things his partner was probably doing in space. He was having the time of his life probably, but Keith couldn’t wait for his return.

_My lovely one…_

The mission was going great, but he missed Keith. He knew he’d be back before he knew it, but something was niggling in the back of his mind, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but it caused a small knot of dread to form in his gut. Something wasn’t right.

_Though you are gone_

Keith sobbed his eyes out for days. The teachers at the Garrison tried to console him, but to no avail. Shiro was gone. He was gone and there was nothing Keith could do to bring him back.

_I am gone_

Shiro felt like he was floating… he awoke to something bashing against his skull.  
“Wake up, prisoner.” _Prisoner?_ Where was he? Where were Matt and Sam? _Gone._ The lone word his brain would supply… _Gone._

_Taken from me_

“You’re lying to me! Stop lying! You know where he is, don’t you?”

Keith frantically screamed, but Iverson only stood there, shaking his head sadly,

“Keith…”

The one word angered Keith beyond comprehension, the bastard was lying to his face and pretending to feel bad for him, without his consent his arm shot out and hit Iverson right in the eye, hard.

 _Taken from you_  

“Let me out!”

He slammed his fists on the walls of the containment cell until he was worn out, screaming until he lost his voice.

Shiro didn’t know how long he’d been kept prisoner by these _things_ , but the only thing keeping him going was his promise to Keith, the promise that he’d be back soon. He’d wanted to marry that man. He _would_ marry the love of his life, if he could just escape…

_I cannot leave you_

Tears fell onto the gravestone they’d made, even though there was no body to be marked. No one else to mourn. They had no one else, really. It had been just the two of them for most of their lives, but now Keith was alone again.

_Mine in your suffering  
_

Shiro awoke in a panic, desperately feeling the space beside him for Keith. What he wouldn’t give to feel the lithe body of his partner just then, but he was alone.

_I am not free_

“Get out, Kogane! You’re expelled!”

“Fine, but if you won’t look for him, _I_ will.”

_Mine in your joy_

The only good times Shiro had while imprisoned involved being in a state of half-sleep, thinking of all the good times he’d had with Keith, even before they were dating. When he was accepted into the Garrison, when Keith was accepted a few years after, their first date, that time Keith had gotten into a fight that Shiro had helped him finish.

A lone tear slipped down his cheek, his sadness not enough to overwhelm his joy at the thought of the warm smile of his boyfriend.

_I burn in snow  
_

Keith tossed and turned in his uncomfortable bed in the shack. Sweaty and freezing with a fever that he couldn’t shake. He hacked miserably into his pillow, desperately craving Shiro’s comforting touch and warm body.

He felt as though he was in a blizzard, and yet he knew his body was burning.

_My snow will kiss you  
_

Shiro awoke abruptly, feeling something in the back of his mind. _Keith. Keith needs you!_ His brain screamed. It had to be his imagination, but he still imagined himself taking Keith into his arms and enveloping him in his warm embrace. What he wouldn’t give to be with him, wherever he was.

_And thirst in rain_

He couldn’t even swallow due to the swollenness of his throat. He was sick again, but there was no surprise there. He couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, hell, he could barely _move_. He knew he needed to drink something. He was so dehydrated that he’d stopped sweating in the dry heat of the shack. Outside it was raining, one of the few rains this godforsaken desert ever got, and Keith couldn’t help but laugh bitterly at the irony.

He forced himself to sit up. For Shiro.

_Pouring down my love_

Shiro thought back to all the times he got to care for Keith. The man was a mess when it came to his health; he just couldn’t be bothered to take proper care of himself, and he’d been alone so much as a child that he didn’t have all the immunities that other people had. Keith was a germ magnet, constantly coming down with one virus or another, mostly harmless colds, but Shiro would coddle him endlessly. If Keith so much as looked a bit more tired than normal, Shiro was there to shower him with affection. He smiled, tears welling in his eyes. He was beginning to lose hope that he’d ever see Keith’s face again. Keith was so beautiful, even when flushed and dazed from fever.

_There is no sea that can drown my pain_

Keith took a swig from the bottle. Alcohol definitely helped numb the pain. Drowning his sorrows in rum until his liver gave out sounded like a great way to live out the rest of his life.

_There is no sea that can drown your pain_

“I’m never drinking again!” Keith had moaned from the bathroom where he’d been camped out for the better part of the night. Shiro could hold his liquor, but Keith had never been drunk before.

Shiro reentered the bathroom to hand the miserable man a glass of water,

“You’ll be okay, love.”

Keith didn’t seem to notice Shiro’s slip up but Shiro turned bright red and fled the room, he’d basically just confessed to Keith to his face. On accident. He’d never been more embarrassed.

By the time he finally got ahold of himself and went back into the bathroom, Keith was looking better.

“I heard what you said earlier…”

He looked up shyly through his bangs and Shiro’s heart nearly exploded,

“Did you really mean it?”

_But you would want me to live! And love again!_

Keith had tried everything; pills, doctors, building things to keep his mind numb, even dipping his toe in the dating pool, but all he could think about was Shiro. Sure, Shiro would want this, for him to move on, but he couldn’t do it, not by himself. He stared down at the knife in his hands. It was poised at his throat, ready to end his suffering.

He tried, he really did try, but he was just too weak. He’d never see Shiro again, not with the things he’d done. Shiro was in heaven, and yet Keith knew that he’d be going to hell if he did this.

_But I want you to live. And love again!_

Shiro was again awoken screaming Keith’s name. The other prisoners were getting sick of comforting him and hearing his anguished sobs. This had to stop. _Keith has to move on. He’s strong. I have to move on as well._

“Champion! It is time.”

Shiro lurched forward, his old wounds from the previous battle shrieking in protest. This was his life now. He had to adapt and move on from who he used to be.

…

_And so I go on… always, wherever you are_

Keith had dedicated himself to bringing down the Garrison. _For Shiro_. _It’s all for Shiro_. What he’d found in the past few months would be more than enough in the court of law. Then the ship crashed. He was scared out of his wits, but he just kept thinking of all that the Garrison had taken away from him. They were never going to be brought to justice if he didn’t act.

He rigged the explosives and hopped on his bike, pushing the trigger.

As the wind whipped through his hair he smiled fondly, if only Shiro could see him now.

_My lovely one_

Shiro’s eyes fluttered open to the cacophony of noise he was hearing. Movement, there was so much movement. Then he saw it—red. Red meant two things: blood, which he’d come to hate during his time as the champion, but also Keith. Keith loved red. His eyes closed again, and the next thing he knew he was in a bed with Keith curled next to him, sobbing.

He took his human hand and ruffled it through the thick locks underneath his chin,

“Shh… don’t worry, baby. I’m here.” 


End file.
